


Hammer to Fall

by Mazekey



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Angst, Blood and Gore, Dark Comedy, Demon Hunters, Demons, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Horror, M/M, Minor Character Death, Monsters, Mystery, Mythology - Freeform, Public Blow Jobs, Public Display of Affection, Public Hand Jobs, Slow Burn, Vampire Oswald Cobblepot, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazekey/pseuds/Mazekey
Summary: Gotham had never been the most welcoming of places, but when its citizens are turned into bat like monsters and demons walk the streets, the mayor Oswald Cobblepot has no choice but to call for the help of the church and his old nemesis and crush, Jim Gordon and his group of hunters, one of which, the young Edward Nygma, becomes charmed by a succubus. Oswald has to now try to and save his city while trying to prevent Nygma from potentially going rogue and ruining the entire mission, dooming Gotham forever.
Relationships: Harvey Bullock & Jim Gordon, Jim Gordon/Leslie Thompkins, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Gotham

**Author's Note:**

> Another weird fic, yayyyyyyyy  
> Why am I like this? I have nooooo idea :D  
> I have been playing bloodborne recently and boy, is that game is weird? No one wonder I like it. This show is also weird so there you go. This will actually be part of my connected multiverse so also keep that in mind. 
> 
> Lastly, no smut in the first chapter just some gore and tension. I will let you decide what type of tension ;)

Silence and darkness. That was what surrounded them. Jim and Harvey spoke occasionally but the closer they got to the city the more quiet everyone seemed to get and Edward couldn't quite tell whether it was because of the tragedy going on there or something else. He wasn't the best at reading one person, let alone reading the room, however Jim looked uncharacteristically apprehensive. If he didn't know his fellow hunter he would say he was nervous. Even Bullock who would normally take these missions with a more lighthearted approach was drinking a lot more than usual. 

This wasn't Edward's first mission per say, although it was the first time he dealt with something of this magnitude. It was one thing to just hunt demons, another to actually save people in the process. Despite his teammates dread, he was absolutely ecstatic. "You two were from Gotham, weren't you?" 

Bullock didn't reply, instead just glaring at Edward like he was either insane or stupid. He wasn't either. Jim wasn't quite as rude, "yeah. We were. I actually fought in the war before coming to the city," the captain looked ahead where a metropolis silhouette had started to form, "but yeah."

"What happened? Why did you leave? I mean no offense but the work we do is minuscule compared to that of hunters stationed in larger cities." 

"Edward!" The woman next to him called out and shook her head. The man immediately bit his tongue. There were few people he actually respected and listened to. Sister Leslie Thompkins was one of them. She was kind to Edward and would treat him like an equal despite his inexperience and oddities. She was also the only one kind enough to tell him when he had screwed up. 

"It's fine Lee," Jim assured her before pulling his silver great sword. It was a beauty and Edward had designed it himself. In fact, he had designed all of their weapons. Maybe he still wasn't the best hunter but there were no blacksmiths in the world that even compared to his talent. After a few seconds staring at the runes on the blade he began speaking, "I was inexperienced back then. Not at fighting but at dealing with people. Hunters like us aren't always welcomed, in fact, most people hate us almost as much as the monsters. I got to feel that in my own skin. I tried to persevere but at one point I realized that me being there was causing more damage than not being. Gotham would be fine on her own."

"Well, clearly you were wrong," Edward straightened his back, "if you had been there you could have stopped this curse before it even started and we'd have less casualties. Your selfishness cost those people their lives." 

"Hey, knock it off, asshole!" Harvey growled and held the hilt of his short sword with enough strength to make his knuckles go white. Differently from Jim's blade, this one required much more strength, specially to be maneuvered in its second form despite being much smaller.

"My apologies, hunter Bullock. I didn't mean to be insensitive but it's true. From where I stand, you two had a chance to make things right but opted to run away," he put his hand on his cane in case he needed to defend himself, "I'm sorry, but it looks like you two ran away with your tails between your legs."

Bullock was halfway to pulling his sword before Jim stopped him by placing his hand on top of the other man's. "Maybe you are right Ed, which is why we are being sent here now. We have to make things right," they finally arrived at the bridge that led inside the City. The horses didn't slow down, "just remember one thing, kid, knowing what's right doesn't always tranlate well in doing or saying it." 

Edward disagreed with Jim but for the sake of his mission and Lee who had been glaring at him he just nodded, "yes, sir. Can do." 

Jim sat back with his eyes closed. Bullock took his hand away and went back to drinking, although his eyes were fixed on Ed and he was pretty sure it wasn't because he liked him. 

The short rest of their journey was made in silence until the walls that surrounded the city came into view along with its iron gates and a strange little man who seemingly waited for them. The strange fellow was surprisingly similar to the architecture behind him: both of them had sharp traits and the concrete and bricks were just as black as his suit and hair in contrast to an almost supernaturally pale skin. They both looked as if they had been pulled from some sort of Gothic novel. Neither were ugly per say, at least, not for Edward, however despite a polite smile and open gates they both seemed extremy unwelcoming. 

The hunters jumped down from the carriage and while Jim helped Lee come down, Edward decided to greet the stranger. He walked towards the small man with his hand out, "greetings, sir. You must mayor Cobblepot, the man who called us-" 

"Jim!" There were few things in this life Edward hated more than being ignored. He had had to take a deep breath in order to not say anything as the short male made his way to the captain who wasn't nearly as excited to see him. It looked like Ed had found the source of his earlier apprehension. 

"Oswald." Jim's tone wasn't anywhere nearly as friendly as the other's, however the smaller male didn't seem to notice. 

"It has been a long time old friend!" He shook his hand, "too long!" 

"Or maybe not long enough," Bullock interjected and took a sip of his flask. 

His words led Oswald to turn to him without letting go of Jim's hand, "ah, yes, hunter Bullock. Good to see that you are also not dead. Yet." 

"Goes both ways, Cobblepot." Both men glared at each other until Jim finally pulled his hand and cleaned his throat. 

"In any case, do you think you could tell us what is going on exactly?" Jim asked the smaller male and his head immediately turned to look at him. 

"It started last night," Oswald said and adjusted his cuffs, "things were going as they normally are in this city, criminals causing havoc, the police being corrupt and a storm over our heads. Good old Gotham, I'm sure you remember _captain,"_ there was an air of mockery in his voice and a curl on the edge of his lips, "things changed like they usually do in this place," he pulled a pair of round red shades from his pocket and slid them over his face, "dramatically. There was this explosion in Wayne tower, which is, for those of you who don't know, the tallest building in the city right in its epicenter. Some even call it Gotham's heart. The Wayne's were one of Gotham's most wealthy and renowned families. Their financial support allowed us-" 

"Get to the point, Oswald," Jim interrupted with a roll of his eyes and crossed arms. Edward couldn't help but relate to the mayor, although rarely ever by James. There was clearly some bad blood between them. Edward couldn't wait to find out what that was. 

Oswald let out an exhale as his head fell, "right. My apologies. As I was saying, there was an explosion in Wayne tower and then most of my citizens began screaming in pain and turning into those monsters. Human bat creatures that attacked anything that moved. A dark cloud has also appeared above the city making it hard to see. I barely managed to get out alive." 

"Lucky," Harvey mumbled as he continued to drink. Despite his words, Ed was pretty sure he sounded much closer to disappointed. How curious. Hunter Bullock wanted the mayor dead. 

"Very. I knew I had to survive so that I could meet my good, good friends once more and assist them in their quest." Oswald replied with a smug smirk. 

"Yes, we are grateful, Oswald, however you are not going with us." 

Oswald's snarky posture was finally broken as he turned to Jim with faltered shoulders, "I'm sorry, what?!" 

"You heard me. We can't risk a civilian get hurt and both Bullock and I know how to navigate through the city. We will take Lee with us while Nygma and Pinkney stay back here and ensure your safety." 

"NO!" Both Edward and Oswald yelled at the same time while just nodded and sat down with his back against the wheel and his ax between his legs. 

"Captain, I insist that you take me with you! This is my first mission like this! The whole point of me even being here is acquiring experience and I doubt I will be getting that by playing babysitter for a goth enthusiast, no offense." Edward stated trying to be as logical as possible. 

"Shut up," Oswald clearly didn't care about any of that, "Gotham is MY city, Jim, and whoever did this did it knowing they would be going against me! No one defies Oswald Cobblepot unless they want to feel my wrath!" 

Jim nodded, "both of your points were noted, thought of and disregarded. Cobblepot, you stay right here with Nygma and Pinkney. Lee, Harvey, with me." He turned around and began walking through the gates. 

Harvey grinned, "too bad, Penguin. I guess we will see you later after we become the heroes of your city. I wonder if they will tear your statue down and build one of us instead," his words very clearly got to Oswald as the brunette grit his teeth and shook in anger. 

"You better hope that those things get to you before I do, Bullock!" Oswald threatened. The hunter grinned in return. 

Lee took Edward's hand as he scowled towards Jim, "I know you don't like it Ed, but Jim knows what he is doing. It may not seem like it, however he is a good leader and the most competent hunter I know," she said so gently that, for a moment, Edward's anger faltered and he looked at his feet. 

"Is that why you follow him like a lost puppy?" He mumbled under his breath. The hunter didn't want to hurt Lee. He just couldn't help it. 

"Maybe," she admitted and turned to look at the captain, "but I have a good reason. He has saved my life enough times to gain my respect. Just give it a chance, ok?" The nun requested and kissed Edward's cheek before turning around and going after the other two. 

"Respect huh?" Edward whispered as he touched his cheek where Lee had kissed him, "I wouldn't mind it so much if it was just that." 

Despite their reluctance, all of them followed their orders. 

The dark clouds covering the Sky and the moon made it difficult for Edward to know how long it had been since the trio had abandoned them. For him, it felt like hours. Hunter Pinkney had spent that time slerping in the same position he had sat on while the city Mayor finished smoking what Edward was pretty sure was his 12th cigarette. Talk about an addict. Edward had always thought he was impatient, but compared to this guy, he was a saint. Oswald had gone from pacing to loudly tapping his foot to complaining about how long they were taking over and over again. It was getting in HIS nerves. "What can be broken upon saying its name?" He interrupted the shorter male half way through the cicle. 

"What?! Did you just ask me a riddle?!" The mayor asked in disbelief. Yeah, that was most people's reaction when he first asked them.

Edward rolled his eyes, "the answer is silence and I think I speak for both hunter Pinkney when I say that we could appreciate some."

Oswald snorted, "did you just tell me to shut up?!" With each word the little man took a step closer to Edward who was now on his feet with his chin high. Normally he would love to question this man about what let Bullock and Gordon to think so low of him but he could see it himself: The mayor was unbearable. He was annoying, selfish, overly confident and, worse of all, a spoiled brat. He was the definition of a spoiled kid who had likely gotten where did thanks to his daddy's help. Edward almost wished one of the creatures would swipe in and take him away. 

"What if I did?" Edward dared, "what are you going to do _shorty_?" 

Edward quickly found out Oswald was a man of action as he was pushed against the carriage with a strength he simply didn't expect a man his size having. He was held in blace by the labels of his overcoat as the mayor leaned his face close enough for him to feel his nicotine filled breath. He could almost swear his eyes turned red for a moment.

"What the fuck did you just call me freak?" That word made Edward take a deep breath with his eyes closed as he tried his best not to kill the man he was supposed to protect right there and then. He couldn't give in to the Voice. 

"Take that back," Edward's voice was low and gruff. 

"Why?" The hunter felt the warm word against his face, "isn't that what you are? What all of you are? Freaks who were injected with the blood of those _things_ so you would get stronger? I wonder how long it will take until you become one of them." Oswald smiled as he realized his words were getting to him. 

That was it. He was wiping his smug face from existence.

Edward grabbed his wrist and was ready to pull out his cane when a scream reached all of their ears. A woman's scream. 

"What the heck?" The hunter spoke softly as he pushed the smaller man away from him and stepped towards it. "Did you hear that?" He asked Pinkney. 

"Leave it," the more experienced hunter said without opening his eyes, "it is a trap." 

"What?" More screams and this time around Edward could make out the words 'help' and 'please', "how do you know it is a trap?! She might be a survivor." 

"Trust him, Oddie," Oswald said as he pulled out and lit up his 13th cigarette, "it ia a trap," he blew some smoke into the air. "There is no way there is anyone in there who hasn't turned or gotten eaten." 

"You didn't!" Edward flailed his arms into the air and turned to look away, "it's not that far! We vould help her!" 

"It is not our job, Nygma. You heard Gordon, we are supposed to protect Cobblepot. Nothing more nothing else." 

"What is wrong with you?!" He could hear the woman begging, "there is a woman out there that needs our help and you'll just sit on your butts and do nothing because you're scared that it might be a trap?!"

Neither answered nor did they look at Edward. Cowards, both of them. Yes, there was a chance that it was a trap, but even if that was the case they could deal with it together. It was worth at least trying! Wasn't helping people what they were supposed to be doing there?! "FINE!" He yelled, "I will save her by myself." Before he could be stopped, the youngest man ran through the gates. He would rather die brave than live a coward.

The scent of iron was strong on the other side of the gates. Although bodies had never disturbed Edward, he still did his best not to get his boots dirt as he travelled next to the corpses starting to rot. The wounds in their chests and stomachs confirmed what the mayor had said. These were a variant of lycanthropes. It didn't take long for the lengthy man to find the source of all the screams. He couldn't really see the woman from his position but seeing how set the half turned creatures were on getting to the rooftop of that one specific house he could tell that was where she was most likely. 

Edward clicked a button in his cane and its bottom dropped to reveal a whip made with several silver plates along it. He pulled it back before jabbing the weapon towards one of the three monster, the one who had shifted the most. The beast only realized what was happening when it was already being choked and pulled away from the house and towards the hunter. Once it was close enough, Edward pulled out his gun and shot the monster between the eyes, killing it immediately. 

By then, the other two had already noticed Edward's presence and surrounded him with their deformed mouths, sunken eyes and deranged noses. Their arms were still starting to become wings, leaving them much thinner and longer than that of normal humans. As they walked around the hunter, he waited completely still for their first. It came from behind just like he had expected it. Ed waited until it was too close to stop to use its whip. The weapon closed around its wrist and changed its trajectory from the man to the other manbat. They were both slammed against the brick wall with enough strength to crush a regular human skull into two and splatter its contents all over the black architecture. These weren't regular skulls and Ed knew that would only be startled for a moment. He had to act quick.

The hunter retracted his weapon back to a silver cane with a question mark on top and made his way towards the creatures as fast as he could. He pulled the one on the back by the hair in the back of its neck, the one that was the least damaged, and fit the curve of the question mark around it. It would take one single swift movement to slice its head from its body. Edward didn't do it, at least not yet. He took his time assessing the damage. One of the manbat's eyes had jumped from its orbit in the impact leaving just a bloodied socket behind with the optical nerve hanging in it. Its already flattened nose had been completely torn out leaving the middle nasal concha completed exposed. It missed several of its front teeth and a part of its lips as well in an image that was even more disturbing than its regular form. Most would have found the sight disgusting or even repulsive. Edward found it to be purely and completely fascinating. Before his eyes, the face was starting to regrow its lost parts. He knew he shouldn't feel this way. He should hate these things and yet there he was captivated by its abilities. 

He didn't have much more time to be absorbed in it as the creature rose its long arm and scratched him in the chest with its sharp, twisted claws. His thick leather coat protected his body from the impact but it was now ruined by this assholes stupidity and Ed's curiosity. What a waste. Without further delay he cut the monster's head off before doing the same to its counterpart which had lost even more of his face. 

As he cleaned off the blood from his blade, Edward watched as the corpses convulsed for a moment before disappearing in a pillow of dust. He finally looked up at the rooftop. "You can come out now! They are dead!" 

"Thank you," Edward jumped. The voice hadn't come from up there like he had expected, rather from behind him where a woman now stood. A fully naked woman. "You are my hero, young hunter," she licked her lips and stepped closer towards Edward, too close for his personal comfort. Her large breasts pressed against his chest. He looked everywhere but at them and at her face.

"A-ah, it was nothing, just doing my job," he forced a smile and took a step back to try and get away only to be stopped by the wall behind him. A pair of arms slammed around him pinning him into place. 

"Nonsense!" She said a little too enthusiastically, "you are a hero sir, and what should I do if not express my gratitude." He could hear her lick her lips and Edward finally forced himself to look at her face. 

"Look I-," he stopped mid sentence. The woman’s skin was a light tan with a round delicate face and rosy cheeks. Her straight silver hair fell over her shoulders all the way to her hips and her pupils were black with desire and lust. That wasn't what caught his attention however. No, it wasn't what he was seeing for the first time, most of which he hadn't. That face, that body it was familiar to him. It belonged to a love he had and was now lost forever. "K-kristen?!" He finally stuttered out after just watching the woman for what felt like an eternity. 

She chuckled, "no, silly," she pressed her lips against his and snarled as her eyes glowed a bright red, "I am so much better." 


	2. Sweet vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Come kiss me, sweet vampire. Under the moonlight, suck the heat of my red blood, so lively, so eternal. Poison. It kills your thirst as you drink me warm like a liquor, celebrating death and making love." - Rita Lee, sweet vampire
> 
> Pinkney and Oswald follow Edward. They can't say they didn't expect what they found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two and we finally start the dirty ;)  
> We also have action which I very much enjoy writing. I know, weird. Anyways, hopefully I got the perfect amount of nygmoblepot and snu snu.
> 
> One last thing, this fic won't have a schedule. I know how I want it to end but Idk how to get there. I will upload when I feel inspired.

If regret killed, Oswald would be dead. Well, more so than he already was. He thought him and Jim had solved their differences back when he left the city. Clearly the mayor had been wrong. Now he had to stay behind with those two troglodytes as James Gordon walked around his city with his stupid companions. If he thought he'd sit there and wait he was oh so wrong. If anything he should be thankful that he, the mighty king of Gotham didn't these baboons dry, not that it mattered. Apparently they had been very keen in killing themselves. Oh well. Oswald couldn't say it was much of a loss. 

"Fuck," Oswald heard the silent hunter grumble as the other one ran through the gates. "I have to go after him." 

"I understand, I will be PRAYING for your success," Oswald didn't bother trying to hide the sarcasm in his voice. It didn't matter. They weren't strong enough to deal with this. If they went in, they weren't coming out. 

"Oh, don't worry," hunter pinkney grabbed Oswald by the wrist as he lit up another cigarette, "you are coming with me." 

"What?!" Oswald yelled as he was pulled along. Fuck. Just when he thought he was getting rid of these nincompoops. "Your job is to protect me mot drag me with you in a city infested with those things!" 

"Yep. Can't do that with you still in there," Oswald's nostrils flared from both anger and the sweet smell of blood in the air. 

"That is preposterous!" Oswald argued, "you will get us both killed and fail your mission!" 

"Nygma is just a rookie. This is his first big mission. I'm not going to sit down and watch as he gets himself killed." 

"You didn't seem too bothered about letting that woman die," Oswald spoke softly as he watched the bodies and flesh blood on his streets.

Pinkney stopped and grabbed Oswald by the label of his expesive suit before pinning him against the wall, "we both know that was no woman," he snarled as he looked him in the eyes. "Nygma is naive and pretentious but he has a mind like no other. He was the one responsible for engineering all of our weapons and potions. That kid is a genius." 

Oswald tried to remain calm. He couldn't contain the sneer, "then why did you bring him with you?" His voice was low and full of poison. 

Pinkney let go, "because he insisted," Carl began walking ahead, "he was supposed to be a blacksmith, the best one we had, but he wants to be a hunter." 

"He is very clearly not made to be a hunter. He's too skinny, too easily angered and even more easily fooled," the mayor adjusted his clothes as he walked with him. "If he's so valuable, Jim shouldn't have brought him along."

"I agree. I'm not sure why Jim thought this would be a good idea. It's one thing to let him play hunter by letting him kill a few monsters, it is another to take him to war." 

"Ah!" Just as if in cue, both of them heard the scream from the prodigy rookie and turned to look down the misty alleyway to their left. It was too misty to see much further. It didn't stop Pinkney from pulling his ax, "stay close behind," he ordered and pressed a button. The handle immediately elongate to twice its previous size. Oswald still wasn't too keen on following this nobody around but he would be lying if he said he hadn't sparked his interest. A blacksmith wanting to be a hunter. How strange. He wondered if that was why his clothes were so different from everyone else's: Hunters wore red and dark brown, nuns wore white and this kid wore a dark green that matched with nothing in his city. And people thought he was extra for wearing a little more purple or red than the usual guy. 

The mayor followed the hunter down the alleyways until they came across a sight to behold. The so called 'genius' had been pinned against the wall with a tongue down his throat and a hand in his pant. Oswald was disgusted by both the display and the creature doing it. He had always hated succubi amd this one in particular got in his nerves. Her platinum hair fell over her pink shoulders and crimson leather wings while her thin tail twirled around above the floor with a red heart on its end. Its long black horns stood high over her head like some deformed flying goat. He would never understand the appeal in women. 

Edward still seemed whole eventhough his round glasses now resided on the floor with one of the lens cracked. Disgusting. 

"Get off of him, demon!" Pinkney demanded as he stood between Oswald and the pair. The creature finally appeared to notice them and pulled her tongue back. The human was completely out of it and as she let go, he fell to the concrete like a sack of rotten potatoes. 

"I'm not doing anything he doesn't want me to, not that a barbarian like you would understand anything about love like the one we share," she rested a hand on her uncovered curved hips and averted her gaze to the other male, "wait, I know you." 

"What?!" Pinkney asked, "that's impossible, I wouldn't leave a thing like you live long enough for that!" 

The woman rolled her eyes and scowled, "not you, you filthy pig! I mean him!" She pointed at Oswald with her long polished red nails, "The king of Gotham's underworld and the key for our success!" 

The hunter looked back at Oswald, "do you know this bitch?" 

Oswald took a drag of his cigarette, "never seen an uglier cow." The woman glared daggers at him. Good thing heat vision wasn't an ability demons possessed or he would have been doomed. 

Pinkney snickered, "you heard the man. You are dancing with me tonight." 

She let out an exasperated breath, "such a rude brute. All of you, but fine. If I must, I will just tear you apart and achieve our happy ending with my beloved. Burn human!" The demoness swiped her hand to the side and three fireballs appeared before flying towards Pinkney. He rolled out of the way and slashed the woman with his ax. She blocked the hit and sent him flying towards a wall. She didn't give him a moment to breathe before she was on top of him with long nails and a smile with inhuman triangular teeth. She lifted a hand, as she did, all of her nails grew like the claws of a cat. As the succubus jabbed her nails at into his face, Carl ducked, letting her hit the wall instead. Her entire fist sunk in concrete, trapping her to the wall. As the fiend struggled to pull her hand back, Pinkney slid underneath her and burried his ax straight into her shoulder. She screamed in pain and finally escaped. Pinkney was fast enough to jump back with his weapon and escape her counter attack with her tail. Black blood dripped on the floor from her back as she rose above the floor with her large bat long wings. The woman growled at pinkney who simply spit out some blood and wiped his mouth. "Is that all you've got?" He asked smugly. 

The demoness' eye twitched. The being brought her hands over her head before dropping them with a roar. As they fell, the nails grew into long sharp blades covered in fire. They swung at the hunter who tried his best to dodge fo no avail. The nails hit him on the face, hips and chest. Oswald was confident that if it weren't for his thick leather coat, he would be dead. His cheeks had been torn into three to the point that the shorter man could actually see his teeth and his tongue inside. A normal human would be rolling in pain, Pinkney continued to smile. "This is going to leave a mark," he chuckled as the demoness licked the blood off of her nails. 

"Oh, I will do a lot more than that if you don't get out of the way!" She lifted her hands again to charge the next attack. Carl knew better than let her now. If he couldn't dodge or block this attack, he would stop it from happening. With trained precision, he shrunk his ax to free a hand and pulled his gun. The bullet hit its target perfectly and perfurated the back of the demon's hand. She yelled in pain and tried to strike him with her good hand, without the extra attacks dodging became much easier and he managed to roll, not away from her but underneath the hellspawn. Oswald was confused for a moment until the hunter pulled her tail, shoving her to the floor with a cry. For a moment, Oswald wasn't sure it was normal for humans to grin as much as his ally did as he killed someone, even if it was a demon. He lifted his ax before bringing it down into the woman's chest right between her breasts. The demoness desperately tried to stop him with her good hand while kicking and screaming. Oswald was pretty sure the man could just pull out his gun and put her out of her misery. He chose to do it slowly. 

"Who is the pig now, fiend? All of you are all the same. Disgusting rats. A plague that infests our world. There will never be a place for things like you here. Not for as long as we-" 

"HUMAN, WATCH OUT!" Oswald yelled and tried to jump forward. He was too late. The cane crashed into the other man's skull and he fell down. His ax remained planted deep in the demon's chest. 

Pinkney barely had enough time to roll onto his back to look at his attacker. "Nygma!" He yelled as he looked into the other's glowing red eyes, "snap out of it! This isn't you!" Bam! Blood dripped from the handle, "stop!" He tried to put his hands up only to find his wrists tangled together by the succubus tail. She put a leg around his neck to further lock into place, "d-don't hit me! Hit her! She is the enemy! Edward!" Bam! Bam! Bam! From black, the stones below shined like rubies, bam, bam, bam, the green in Edward's clothes had now bits of red like other hunters did. "E-Edward! She is the monster..." Bam. No more words came from Pinkney after that. 

Oswald dook one last drag of his smoke before letting the butt fall to the floor next to the remains of the human's skull and brains. "You know, he was a bit of an ass but he did believe in you. Perhaps more than you deserved," he said as he looked at Nygma. "I must say, I expected more from someone considered a genius." 

Edward flipped the switch in his weapon turning it from a cane to a whip.

"You do realize that you are already dead, right?" He asked the succubus, "killing me won't save you." 

The succubus coughed, "n-no, but it might save everyone else." Edward tossed his silver whip at Oswald. He didn't blame either of them for it, that would have killed a regular human with ease. Unfortunately for them, that was not what he was. Instead of hitting the man, the long weapon passed right through him, as he did, his form shifted into a black mist. In his enemy's confusion, the vampire passed through Edward and reappeared in front of the demoness. In his way there, he pulled out the hunter's weapon and pointed it at the succubus' head, "crafty things, aren't they? Everything but the handle and the trigger are made of blessed silver. They could kill us by just punching us with their guns," the vampire watched as she lifted her hand as to try to reach the human behind her, her mouth agape and dripping blood as she let out pained whines. "Don't worry, though. I will just shoot you instead." And with that, Oswald put a bullet between the demoness' eyes. 

The vampire sighed and let his shoulders relax before looking down at the hunter. The sight saddened him. What a waste of perfectly good blood, "now that that is done with, we can- hey!" Oswald barely jumped out of the way before the silver hit him. He was lucky for his accute sense and speed. Another attack. This time he let the whip coil around the gun he was carrying before using it to pull the human closer and locking their eyes together to put him into a trance. At least this should stop him from attacking. 

With so many different smells around him, Oswald hadn't realized why he was still obeying the demoness even though she was dead but with the other closer he could definitely sense the desire and despair running though his blood. Also the hard member pressed against his pants and the vampire's thighs. She had started to feed off of him but never finished the job leaving him a slave of want and pleasure. Great. Oswald would have to fix that. "So, human, it appears we have a conundrum in your hands." He tried his best to remain still as the other did his best to grind against him. "That's part of it yes. You just killed another one of your humans and is still under that succubus spell. Now, luckily for you, I can also control other people's minds. Unluckily for you, it's only temporary. I'm pretty sure Jim and your Church can properly help you but we will have to find them first and make sure no one finds out about what you did," Edward managed to get his groin between Oswald's thighs despites the other's efforts to stop him and was currently thrusting between them much for the vampire's embarrassment. Stupid human! "Can you stop that for a minute?! Look, I just need consent, ok?! I literally can't do anything unless you ask me to, do you understand?" He pushed him against the closest wall.

Edward pressed his head back as his eyes rolled into his orbits and he rubbed his legs together searching for friction, "please! fuck! I need! Anything!"

Oswald sighed, "good enough," his iris glowed red and his fangs grew before he sunk them into Edward's neck drawing a gasp from the other man. 

Although Oswald acted annoyed, he was rather enjoying this. Like humans, vampires had their preferences when it came to their victims and Edward fit his tastes perfectly. Even the fact he was desperately horny only added to the whole situation, the hormones liberated during sex made the victim's blood much sweeter just like he enjoyed. He was the perfect prey. 

As the warm liquid reached his lips and tongue, Oswald moaned in pleasure and tugged Edward's hair to the side to make it easier for himself. His brown locks fell to his shoulders and felt like silk against his finger. Using his other hand, he snaked his hand inside his coat and searched for his waistband. As he did, Edward brought both of his hands to his ass, something he hadn't expected and made him push himself further and pull more blood. He didn't want to suck too much, just enough to maintain the spell and maybe a little more for himself. He was known as greedy and gluttonous for a reason. 

Oswald finally made his way inside the other's pants and began stroking through the cloth of his underwear. He was angrily throbbing and pushing his groin against his finger. The sadist in Oswald wanted to see how far he could push it, how long it would take to have the other cry and beg for relief. He contained himself. This time. "Oh dear," he heard the other whisper as he used his large hands to grope the plushy flesh. 

"You sure like my ass, huh?" He whispered against his skin and the other man just groaned in return. Oswald finally grabbed his cock inside his pants and used his thumb to rub his tip. The precum made it easier. He ran his hand over his underside until reaching the base and then pulling back. He was so warm against the hand, his blood was so delicious, skin so salty. The vampire was a little carried away, so much so he didn't even notice the other had came until his body was falling on him unconscious, "shit," Oswald whispered and held him there. For a second, he was scared he had killed the hunter but no, the other was just asleep, probably an after effect of the spell. With a sigh, the mayor picked him up bridal style, "consider yourself lucky. I don't often save people. You seem valuable though and quite tasty," and with that, he brought Ed back with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> The other chapters probably won't be as long as this one and will be very freeform with the only constant in them being one 'boss' being slayed per chapter and each boss will be inspired by a Gotham character. Some characters will be following Jim's group but most of them will be following Ed's group. And yes. Smut starts next chapter. If you're interested in what is to come, consider leaving kudos and a comment. It is very appreciated.


End file.
